Bikini
Bikini is a rare species, being a half-breed of both human and demon. This usually results in her being teased a lot however, but she doesn't seem to mind. Currently working alone, Bikini has no problems accepting a partner if one was to approach her. But given her status and nature, she tends to go through partners quickly. Her theme color is Pink and black/dark gray. Her weapon is a whip. History Bikini's mother was a beautiful woman who fell in love with a very aloof demon who wished to spread misery to everyone near him. They ignored the many protest against the relationship and decided to wed. After pregnency her mother had died, which left the two very sad and lonely. Eventually her father had taken his own life, and Bikini had turned to causing small, petty crimes like spraypainting things for comfort. Eventually she had been killed and sent to Heaven. She had not met the Anarchy Sisters yet until God determined she still had a lot left to learn in the human world/Earth, and sent her back. She had not expected to go to Heaven, and was even more surprised that God had been so kind to her. But now Bikini has no idea whose side she's on, given her half-breed status. It didn't take her too long to meet Panty and Stocking, who also seemed to have doubts. But despite the low level of trust, the three girls... make casual talk and hang out sometimes. Panty, due to her background tries to treat her like a little sister, and likes to also tease her virginal status, give her pet names, or stealing her underwear just to taunt her for it later. Stocking had no interest in her what-so-ever until Bikini bought her some desserts one day as a kind gesture.She soon met Scanty and Kneesocks but usually when they would be arguing with Panty and Stocking, fighting, or try to one-up each other. While she didn't pay attention, Bikini really wanted to learn more about the Demon sisters... Especially one in particular... Fighting Bikini's weapon is her top, only her bikini or bra-like tops. Due to this however she makes it easier and just always wears these shirts. That way she can just fight if she must and not worry about being weapon-less. Her weapon is a pink whip named "Gum". But she is currently trying to find a way of chanigng her weapon into something more destructive, like nun-chuks. Due to working alone however Bikini was also given an ability to rarely form Machettes if she was ever in an emergancy. In her transformation form she gains an outfit like the Demon sisters. But the material and coloring is mainly like the Anarchy Sisters. The dress itself is white and glowy-like, while the extra's are pink with black heart pieces and silver ribbons. Appearence Bikini is a half human-demon and as such, her skin is a very light shade of pink. Her eyes are purple but with inner pink coloring. Her hair is the soft pink color of candy, with multiple bangs spiking in all directions, side parts of hair that stick out, curling to the left, and single cowlick. Bikini never wears makeup other then mascara underneath her eyes. As shown by the small corner spike lines. Her nails are painted dark gray/black usually. As she uses her top to fight, Bikini usually wears revealing outfits for easier access. Her common attire is a bright berry colored bikini/bikini styled tanktop and white short shorts. A small silver band with a pink heart on it, above her right knee. Around her right wrist is a handcuff, on her left is a metallic red and black striped wristband. She also wears a heart shaped hairclip on both sides of her head. Around her neck is also what looks to be another handcuff. For bed she usually dresses in sexy bed attire, consisting of a cute black bikini top and underwear underneath a seethrough dark gray opened short sleeved top. She also has a dress variety of this. For beach visits she'll wear a plain bikini bottom piece to match her normal bikini top. For school she wears a school uniform but with the button up top worn open. Along with a black and pink skirt (see design on left...), along with plain knee socks and black boots. During winter, Bikini wears a dark gray santa themed dress jacket and a pair of black boots. Personality Bikini is a girl who runs on total kink. She often makes sexual based comments or suggest a fun little game, usually consisting the aid of handcuffs, which she wears from her first arrest. However, she still is a virgin, but its not something she's happy to admit... Her attraction to Kneesocks is rather open-minded. She's not a jealous fangirl who girls tsundere or yandere, nor is she posessive. Bikini is very much aware of the incest filled relationship between the two demon sisters but still makes advances towards her. She is willing to share and doesn't seem to mind bondage or torture. A bit cocky and full of sarcasm, Bikini is a cute girl with loads of innuendo to spread~ However, underneath this all. Its been revealed she is actually a very insecure girl. Who just wanted to find something to make her happy. Likes *Silk material *Chinese food *Dark place makeout sessions *Music *Video Games Dislikes *Health food *Panty, but only some of the time *Boredom *when Kneesocks is busy *When someone taunts her...virginal status... Sexual orientation As its been said, Bikini has a crush on Kneesocks. Which would lead to people assuming she's into women. Bikini although has stated many times she isn't a lesbian despite that. Even listing the guy types she's into: #Demons #girly looking males or Bishonen types. #Goths It's safe to say that while she may be straight, she is VERY "Kneesocks-sexual". Trivia *Bikini has a demon tail, but it is hidden by her clothing. It's revealed to be black with an upside down heart at the tip. *Due to the somewhat resemblence in hairstyle, Bikini is often asked if she is related to Brief. Gallery Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Pink Category:Weapon: Whip Category:Females Category:Tops